It Depends
by SilverBane LunarWolves
Summary: In this epic tale, Bella and Edward is a no go. Bella marries Jacobthey have an outgoing and independant daughter, Aspen, who gets herself into a world of trouble with the pack of Werewolves and Carlisle's coven.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only get to say I made up Aspen…

Well, hey! I'm sorry about taking so long, but there's been such and such and such, things going on. So, here's the big deal. I read over my story, and it's good but… I'm going to make it BETTER. So, it gets a new title and everything. If you read "Callin' Me Crazy", you know what this story leads off to, but if you haven't, please enjoy =)

* * *

Day's End, Chapter One

It all started on an evening in May, where the flowers were blooming and clouds covered the sky over an Indian reservation known as La Push, located just outside of Forks, Washington. Aspen Black and her mother, Bella, where in the back hallway of their house, arguing… once again, it really wasn't a surprise; I guess you could say this was a normal family situation. You had the overly protective mother, and then totally obtrusive and oblivious daughter. One never getting along with other, nothing ever working right, and it all ends up in a big pile of mush that has to get cleaned up at a later time.

Or so you'd think.

You would be surprised about the history this family has. You had Vampires, Werewolves… and, of course, fighting and what-not. But, unfortunately, a love lost is all Bella had as a recollection. She had an affliction of the heart.

Was it the Vampire, who had whisked her off her feet into an unknown world, only to crush her dreams and spirit, but then mysteriously return? Or, was it the heart thrumming love that had spontaneously turned into a wolf, Mr. Werewolf, and helped her through a time in her life that no one would have made through alone?

You'd think that choice A and Choice B hadn't stood a chance against the other. I mean, a gorgeous Vampire, and a courageous and caring Werewolf?

Unfortunately, the Vampire didn't have a lovely Burnett in his future.

Bella chose who she thought her heart had chosen for her. A loving, and caring man who could never out age her, and never rip her limb from limb in search of her blood or whatnot, and never keep her in extreme danger… well, for the most part.

So, now that everyone is up to date, let's get back to the point at hand.

Maybe it was the teenage stress, hormones, and homework that compelled Aspen to argue to try to get what she wanted. It could have also been that strange mother daughter chemistry that no one really understood, but EVERYONE knew about. Who knew? But, whatever it was, the tension was there like a cracking whip. Back and forth the blows went, and soon some of them would start to bleed….

The teen had the sputtering, flaming attitude of her mother, and the hardheadedness of her father, Jacob. Obviously, that's one heck of a combination.

Speaking more of Aspen, she was beautiful. About 5' 6", 16 years old, had long and dark, shiny black hair that fell mid-waist and deep brown eyes that where framed by a myriad of lashes. Her skin was a light shade of caramel, and her mouth was small and set into a natural pout. Many times, over and over, she's been told she had the face of an angel, the face of a model, and most recently the face of an old, dead lover. Talk about creepy.

With hands on hips, Aspen fired on with words and force of will.

She frowned across the heated space between herself and her mother. She grimaced before sputtering, "Well, that's just tickled pink, mom," glaring at her mother she continued, "you'll let Dylan off the hook to go play big boy tackle over at Embry's house, but you won't let _me_," she pointed at herself, her eyes tearing up with anger and sadness, "your _only daughter_, go to a little party just outside of town?"

Bella truly didn't understand her daughter sometimes. Really, who said that going out of town, at midnight, in the dark, to find a club that no one's ever really heard of, is such a great and fun idea?

She stared at her daughter, arms crossed and face aghast, "First of all," she snapped in a clipped tone, "your brother has to practice for the football game coming up at his school. I thought it would be nice for him to have a challenge, so I sent him off to a place where he would get one," a faint smile played along her lips, but only for a second before it disappeared, as if it wasn't even there.

Aspen opened her mouth, "But, that's…"

"Second," Bella continued, ignoring Aspen's interruption, "You are not old enough to be trusted at a party where there is most definitely going to be older teens," she held up one finger, "alcohol," another finger, "and, most importantly, older, drunk boys!" She held up all five fingers, and then fisted her hand. She opened her fingers and pretended to blow her words away.

Bella shook her head, putting down her hand. "And thirdly, it's not 'just outside of town'," she tapped a foot roughly on the ground, "seriously, Port Angeles is _not_ just outside of the reservation." She made a face, "It isn't even just outside_ Forks_." Bella shook her head, looked at her daughter and gave one final, "no." She wondered why her daughter was being so difficult. It must be a Jacob trait, she thought, I'm pretty sure my genetics do not carry "stubborn–ass syndrome."

It truly didn't make sense, since they didn't even live, technically, on the reservation, but on a new housing area that was build near the reservation as kind of an add-on.

For a moment, Aspen just stood there, helplessly lost about what to say or do, and came up with blank thoughts on why she hadn't thought about the danger of the situation. She shook her head, trying to clear it, before glaring at her mother again.

She made a quick turn, putting her back to her mother and flinging her hair over one shoulder, and directly into Bella's face. Aspen, "hmm-ph-ed", then took three stomping steps before yelling, "don't be surprised if I still go!" and grabbed her door handle, slamming it in her mothers face.

Bella sighed, closing her eyes and then leaned back against the wall. Her daughter always made her so tired, it was unbelievable. With a final huff and a large headache, Bella walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

Aspen, away in her room, didn't care what her mother said. She was a pissed off, PMS-ing girl who didn't get what she wanted. Silently planning her heroic escape, she soon realized that if she left, her mother really wouldn't trust her anymore.

She took a deep breath before getting out her phone and making a right decision. She punched in a quick text to her girlfriend, Amy, stating that she "didn't feel well" and "had to stay in", saying that it was "too cold outside for her outfit" and that she was "sorry."

Aspen shook her head, frustrated, and hit the "send" button. She ground her teeth together, before plopping down on her bed, suddenly tired to tears… quite literally. The first one slid out without her consent, and she wiped at it angrily, before another slipped out. More came after the first, and soon she gave up and let them fall. She wasn't necessarily crying because she couldn't go, but because it was her first_ date_. The hurt twisted in her chest, and she whipped out her phone again, feeling it vibrate against her thigh.

The text read "From: Amy". Aspen groaned and opened the message, reading it quickly.

It read:

_Well, tht IS a bummer. 2 bad Devin wn't hav a D.A.T.E 2nite. Should I tell him, or will U do it?_

The second text came in a piggy back to the first.

_;) Oh, dn't wrry, I'v got Ur bac. Mybe I'l evn keep him CUMPNY whil he's sad._

At that, she threw her phone against the wall, and the screen went black on impact. She ground her teeth even more. Well, she thought, that's great; the first guy to ask me out in months and he going to get stolen by a HOE.

She made a frustrated sound before jumping off her bed and stomping over to her closet.

It was a quick four stomps to get to her wooden screened door, and she threw it open like it was the cause of all her problems.

The thin wood swung and hit the wall, bouncing off and vibrating with the after shock of the impact. She didn't dig through her clothes to find something nice to wear to bed, but instead grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be an oversized tee and some sweat pants. She didn't care to close the door.

With three huffs and a growl, she made her way over to her bedroom door, yanking it open with a jerk that caused her elbow to hit the wall, making a sudden impact that hit her funny bone like a force to be reckoned with. She let out a hissed breath and grabbed for her elbow. Almost swearing, she gripped her elbow, walking out into the hallway.

Without much hesitation, she started marching over to her bathroom… and was cut off by an ominous dark outlined figure glaring down at her with the face if her father. Aspen grimaced, oh, great. She glanced up at his face again, trying to smile. "Hi, Dad," she said tentatively, "did you have a good day at work?"

Obviously, she never learned while dealing with her father, because he let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "Aspen Black, do not think I'm an ignorant, old man, because I'm really not."

**Aspen's POV**

Oh, geesh. A pissed off daddy only uses my full name in times of a head-aching, dreadful day. He looked at me sternly and cringed, as if slapped. He ground his teeth, visibly, before saying, "If you disrespect your mother again, or threaten to leave this house without permission," he paused, giving me a hard look, "you may just get your wish of complete freedom sooner than you're ready for." His face softened a little, as I flinched.

"Yes, sir" I said quietly, and he reached out to mess with my hair. He smiled a little. "Plus, I'm glad that there is going to be one less guy staring at my girl like she's a piece of ass." He grimaced, and I smiled. I laughed.

"It's not as many as you can imagine, dad." I said, shaking off his hand. I sighed, "Well, I'll talk to mom later, alright? Promise you." I felt a little guilty, and my face fell just a tad.

Dad nodded, and smiled a little. "We're just looking out for you, kid." He said, before turning and wishing me a goodnight. I sighed, calling "You two, too," over my shoulder, and walking into my bathroom across the hall.

After a quick five minute shower, I dried off and got dressed. It felt great to have cleaned off, as if all the crap that happened earlier with my mom hadn't really been done. Maybe I had just washed it all away. I felt an embarrassment that sent me poking my head out of the bathroom, only to meet disappointment.

I could hear my mother frustrated sobs from here. I sighed, feeling horrible, but scared to even try to converse with her.

I pulled back into the bathroom, feeling a hot flash and a wave of confusion. Damn, stress always makes me feel like I'm going to cry. I put a hand to my head, not having felt the best in a while. At that moment it felt like I had a slight fever. I sighed. "Great, now Cynthia probably got me sick with the damn flu." I grumbled. I could already feel it, the sick feeling coming on.

I guess it's what I get for sharing Chap Stick. It was only one time though! I internally groaned.

I shook my head in irritation, not needing another dose of "unimportant shit" to add to my life tray. I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and finished getting ready for bed.

I walked out of the bathroom, flicking off the light switch with a quick finger. I walked into my bedroom and clicked on the bright light. I walked over and picked up my phone and turned it on, feeling irritated as I started reading the first text that flashed up at me. I groaned and closed it, putting it on my desk.

I turned off the light and lay down on my bed, feeling awful. So, not only was my almost boyfriend probably having nasty, skanky sex with a whore from my school, I was getting the flu.

I sighed softly, before closing my eyes and trying to turn off my mind that was running in an Olympic race.


End file.
